


Out of Proportion

by TwigsAndBones



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they have a little fight but make up immediately after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigsAndBones/pseuds/TwigsAndBones
Summary: Feeling increasingly stupid, Leon became aware that he was already at the front door to his apartment.A little taken aback by the fact that he had no time left to collect his words, he swiped the key card through the reader and let himself in.(Raihan gets back from travelling for a sponsorship-deal and is yet again greeted with an empty apartment. He knows he shouldn't be this upset, but he calls Leon anyways)(Rated T for mild swearing)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Out of Proportion

„I know Raihan, I'm sorry-“

An exasperated sigh could be heard from the battle tower-office, in which Leon was currently trying to calm down his boyfriend, who was not-quite-yet screaming at him through the rotom-phone-line.

The Chairman did not understand why Raihan would make such a big deal out of him coming home – he looked at the simple clock that was mounted on the wall – two hours later than planned.

He was just in the process of tidying up his desk for tomorrow, sorting the paperwork he got through in the hours preceding the call.

„Raihan, I just got finished, I'm locking up the office _right now._ I'll be there s-“

There was little hope of calming Raihan down once he was in a rage. It's not like Leon didn't care for his partners' concerns, but he couldn't stand to really  _ listen  _ to him either.

His steps, the clinking of his keys and the distant voice through the rotom phone were the only noises reverberating through the Battle Tower as he locked the heavy door to his office – the only one that wasn't automated. It was something that still remained of Roses' time occupying the room.

Shaking the thought, Leon continued to try calming Raihan down.

„Dear, please.. I am so sorry, but please let me finish my sentences at least!“

There was a moment of silence from the other line. Leon was glad he could at least still get through to his sometimes thick-skulled boyfriend.

„I will be there in ten minutes, at most! Please don't think you are any less important to me, but you know how tedious it is to get through all of the paperwork – right before the gym challenge nonetheless! I thought if anyone could understand, it would be you!“

The silence from the other end persisted and Leon worried Raihan might just have hung up on him without him noticing.

Then he heard a shaky sigh from his phone.

„I know Leon, it's just.. I thought.. this being the first time we see each other in what – three weeks?I just thought.. Ugh. Forget it. See you in ten“

And just like that he hung up.

While being a little disappointed, Leon also began to understand a bit more.

Raihan had been away for a few weeks to tend to an elaborate sponsorship-program which took up quite much of his time.

Of course he was just as excited to finally see him again, but if they hadn't seen each other for that long, they both could surely take to be away from each other for a few more hours.

As much as the thought pains him, he has to admit that being the Chairman of Galar and CEO of the Battle Tower was probably a bit much to handle for just one person. But sharing this kind of responsibility with other people, new employees? It just reminded him of being the Champion, or rather a glorified Puppet for the Chairman, because that's what it felt like at the time.

Walking a little faster than usual, he made his way through the streets of Wyndon. His apartment, where Raihan was surely waiting for him already, fortunately wasn't all too far away. 

Thoughts were racing through his head while he kept his gaze high, on the look-out for the street-signs, as he really could not afford to get lost right now.

Of course he understood why his boyfriend was upset, but he also was a bit upset himself. He contemplated the fact that Raihan was just  **gone** for  **three weeks** , doing his job and making the most out of his career without Leon taking out his loneliness on him, but the moment he takes a little too long at his desk-job it's suddenly a big deal.

He caught himself almost missing a turn and tried to collect himself a little more, also slowly getting a little mad at himself.

The truth was, Leon thought to himself, that they both couldn't really do anything to help this situation. Leon could have – and  _ should  _ have – taken Raihans feelings toward this into account.

Just because it was usual for someone like the Chairman to work overtime doesn't mean that it would be healthy.

For both him and their relationship.

Arceus, he really messed this up, didn't he? 

Of course Raihan would be mad at him for being late after not seeing each other for such a long time!

Feeling increasingly stupid, Leon became aware that he was actually already at the front door to his apartment.

A little taken aback by the fact that he had no time left to collect his words, he swiped the key card through the reader and let himself in.

To the CEO's surprise, the lights in his apartment were shut off, gentle flickering from the TV reaching through the hallway to the wardrobe.

Quickly setting down his bag and getting out of his shoes Leon called towards the living room 

“I'm home!”

He immediately scolded himself for sounding a bit too cheery. Surely, Raihan would be offended by this.

Maybe he should have picked up something to accompany his apology to soothe his boyfriends temper? 

Shit, he really didn't think this through

With his head held low, Leon made his way towards the living room, not even sure if he got an answer to his earlier greeting.

Upon entering the room he was greeted with the sight of his partner sprawled out on the couch, his features only lit by the TV which was quietly broadcasting some action-series re-run Raihan must've already watched three times before. 

Judging by his relaxed face and the rise and fall of his chest, which Leon could make out under the thin blanked, he fell asleep not too long after he ended the call.

An empty plate sat on the little table situated in front of the sofa. So at least Raihan ate something for dinner. Without him.

Anxiously, he made his way to the sofa, trying to take in more of his boyfriends' figure in this peaceful state. Despite the stress-inducing situation, Leon couldn't help but smile a little at the scene playing out before him.

The normally hyper-energetic, always grinning and often loud man so peacefully sleeping on the couch, little snoring sounds escaping his open mouth.

As much as Leon would have been content just watching his partner sleep, he knew he had to wake Raihan up. He really wanted to avoid also having to be responsible for his boyfriends' aching back in the morning if he kept on sleeping through the night.

Placing his hand on Raihan's shoulder, he gently tried to nudge him awake.

After hearing a displeased groan and seeing the scrunched up expression on his face, Leon tried to soothe “I'm finally home, dear... I am so sorry you had to wait for so long, I just... Honestly, there's really no excuse, I am just so sorry Raihan, I-”

“Leon...”

Voice still scratchy from the nap he had just taken, Raihan raised his hands to rub through his face. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he turned to look at his boyfriend and his expression turned into one of concern.

“You look awful, are you okay?!”

Leon forced away the tears he hadn't noticed forming in his golden eyes.

“I, I just...”, Leon started, but quickly found he didn't know where he was going with this.

In moments the Chairman found himself enveloped in a tight hug, against Raihans still sleep-warm body.

“Is it because of the call? Oh Lee, I'm so-”

A sob ripped itself from Leons throat, being overwhelmed by everything happening.

“I'm sorry I'm such a fucking mess, Raihan, I didn't mean to make you mad, I missed you so much, I am such an idiot, I just-” Leon felt his breathing quickening, getting lost in his rambling and anger guided towards himself.

Distantly, he felt Raihan pulling him onto the couch, so he was laying next to him, tucked under his boyfriends' chin as he tried to regain composure over himself.

Leon felt his face heat up with embarrassment – the first time seeing Raihan in such a long time, and he greets him as a crying mess?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his partner gently caressing his back, brushing the hair out of his face, whispering sweet nothings into his scalp until he was certain he had Leon's attention again.

“Hey... it's okay, I just got upset for a bit, I shouldn't have snapped at you like this. I know how busy you are and I know me being here doesn't change that”

“But-”, Leon began to object, but was gently interrupted by Raihan's quiet voice 

“No, hey, let me apologize for this”

He lifted his chin from Leon's hair and turned his head down to look into his eyes.

Hesitantly, his gaze was met by teary eyes.

“I got wildly ahead of myself when I called you. I.. Arceus, I just missed you so much and I guess all the stress and all of the time I spent apart from you- shit, all of that just got to my head. I am so sorry Leon, I didn't mean to take all of that out on you.”

Raihan took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Leon's forehead.

Being together with him for quite some time he was intimately familiar with the thoughts that must have been running through Leon's head on his way home. It was something he had developed during his time as Champion of Galar, something he could never quite shake.

Raihan thought that he should see someone about this, and Leon knew that. But that would be a discussion for another day

He felt the purple-haired man relax a little in his arms and gently murmured into his skin

“I hope you can forgive me.”

A little chuckle escaped Leon at this.

“Of course. I'm sorry, too”

And it was left at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I haven't written in quite some time.  
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know!  
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta-reader.


End file.
